Red Summer
by Santa-Feo
Summary: May has just moved to Littleroot in the Hoenn Region from Olivine City. The tropical region of Hoenn holds many adventurers for the aspiring, young trainer, but the region holds its share of dark history just beneath the surface. A loose novelization of Pokemon RSE.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gang War_**

Despite the azure skies and the gentle waves caressing the fine sands of Slateport's southern shores, an invisible tension had wound tautly around the port city. From the affluent plazas of Shoreside, to the mean streets of Harbor Park, you could slice the thick tension with a knife.

Down by the beach sat an old, alolan styled hut with a horsea fashioned from once healthy, green palm leaves. They had browned with age, watching countless sunrises and sunsets fall upon this large, simple hut, this beloved landmark of Shoreside. It was known as The Seashore House, and was a popular hangout for the youths of Shoreside. Today was no different, and its chairs were packed with young beachgoers looking to take a break from the sand and sun, and chill out in the shade with a cool drink.

However, the summer sun brought all manner of people to the beach. The disenfranchised youth of Slateport's poor, more crime ridden neighborhoods were no exception. Unfortunately they brought the conflicts of the streets with them. All it took was a dirty look and a few choice words. In no time the Seashore house erupted in violence as masses of red and blue clashed in a large brawl. Those wanting no part in the fight mad a mad dash for the exit, leaving the two feuding gangs to duke it out inside.

It didn't take long for the dust to settle. In its wake; a mess of overturned tables, broken bottles, and soiled blue and red bandanas strewn about.

_**Welcome to Littleroot!**_

_10 years later…_

_June 20__th__ 2183  
11:20 am…_

Kicked up gravel trailed a large, white truck as it drove down a narrow dirt road, leaving nasty brown stains along the sides of the trailer it carried. The journey was rough, and once again the truck hit a bump in the road, causing everything inside the trailer to jump, including a fourteen year old girl riding inside. Her name was May Maple, and she had just hit the back of her head.

"Oww," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Looking at the boxes surrounding her, she sighed and rested her chin onto her hand. "If I had known how bumpy this trip would be, I'd have taken the car."

Unfortunately for May, hindsight is 20/20, and she was a bit irritated with her parents to ride with them in the family car. She had been for a few days now. If not for them and this move, she'd probably be halfway to Blackthorn (at least that's what she figured).

Just two days, two more days and she would have had her own pokemon and gone off on her pokemon journey! She had gotten everything ready too: clothes, hiking gear, supplies, pokeballs, everything, but then they sprang the news on her…

* * *

_"Sweetie, I know you've been so excited to start your pokemon journey, but…"_

_"I've been assigned to the new gym in Petalburg City," Norman (May's father) said, finishing his wide Caroline's (May's mother) sentence._

_"Petalburg?" May replied confused. "What, why? Where is that even?"_

_"It's located in the Hoenn Region, so that means we're moving," Norman answered_

_"B-B-But we can't move! I was just about to get my pokemon."_

_"You'll get your pokemon. I've arranged a friend of mine, the local professor, to give you a pokemon so you can start your journey."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts, May," Norman interrupted. "We're moving and that's final. Look, things don't always go our way, but you need to be able to adapt. Have patience, you'll be on your journey soon enough."_

* * *

…

"I really wanted a totodile," May huffed as she rubbed the creases out of her sporty, red shirt, a trainer's shirt, actually. It was one of the items she bought to start her journey off, that along with a pair of flexible, black biker shorts and a red bandana.

Suddenly May felt the truck coming to a stop.

**BAM**

Once again May hit the back of her head. Before she could let a cuss escape her lips, the trailer doors opened, allowing the sun's powerful rays to slice through the darkness hiding inside. As her eyes adjusted, May saw a silhouette come into view just at the end of the trailer.

"Hello sweetie, welcome to Littleroot!"

"Hi mom," May replied with a hint of crabbiness creeping out of her throat. She hopped off the trailer to allow the healthy plush of grass underneath to catch her. It was at this time that the mover's pokemon walked over to the back to start taking the Maple's belongings into their new house. One was a gray, humanoid pokemon known as machoke, and the other an ape like pokemon with white fur known as vigoroth.

"Well look at that," Caroline said as she looked upon the mover's pokemon. "Isn't that convenient. Pokemon are just wonderful, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't know," May remarked as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Oh sweetheart, still grumpy are we?" Caroline said tenderly as she placed her hand on May's shoulder. "There's no need for that. You'll get a pokemon soon."

"I know that…" May sighed, uncrossing her arms and easing up. "I guess I was just really looking forward to starting already. Oh, and to have a totodile! Besides, I'm not grumpy! I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen. Just annoyed is all…"

"Teenagers can get annoyed too," Caroline chuckled. "You know what will cheer you up-And don't say pokemon!" Caroline continued. "Our neighbors have a kid around your age. Why don't you go and introduce yourself while I have the house set up?"

"Okay!" May said with a much more upbeat attitude. At least she wouldn't be lonely while she waited for her pokemon. She strode down the dirt trail towards the neighbor's house, stopping only at a fork in the road to read a sign posted on the side.

~Route 101 ahead. Be wary of wild pokemon~

May looked off in the distance to see the great evergreens flanking either side of the dirt trail, stretching out far beyond what she could see. The wind flowing through their branches almost made it seem as if they were beckoning her to come to them, enticing her with the far off cries of wild pokemon just waiting for her to encounter.

"Soon," May smiled as she continued to the neighbor's house. She walked up the steps and knocked twice

**Knock Knock**

After a brief moment, the door opened to reveal a smiling, portly woman wearing an apron.

"Why hello there young lady, how may I help you?" the woman said sweetly.

"Hi, my name's May," May said with a smile. "My mom said I should come introduce myself, since we're neighbors now."

"Oh the new neighbors!" the woman said with delight, slapping her forehead. "Why of course, the new gym leader's family, the Maples! How could I forget? Well, it's nice to meet you May. My name is Fio Birch."

"Likewise," May said politely as Fio ushered May inside.

"You know, my husband has been talking about you," Fio said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Me?" May replied confused. "He knows me?"

"Well sure he does. Your father told him all about you. He's the one that's going to give you a pokemon to start your journey with."

"What, your husband is the professor?!" May exclaimed with surprise and delight. "Holy-Wow, can I see him now?"

"Unfortunately you can't right now," Fio replied. "He's not here, and he's not at his lab. I believe he's conducting fieldwork at the moment."

"Oh…" May said, dropping her shoulders in disappointment.

"However, my son has his own pokemon, and has some experience as a trainer as well. He's upstairs, why don't you have him show you his pokemon," Fio suggested.

"Okay," May replied as she got up from the couch and made her way upstairs. Once she reached the top, she noticed a door halfway ajar. She approached it and slowly poked her head inside and saw a relatively neat room with some signs of disturbance such as a messy bed and a slightly ruffled rug. Taking a step inside, May saw that the walls were decorated with band and movie posters that she did not recognize, a bookshelf filled with books ordered alphabetically. Personally she preferred to decorate her room with posters and memorabilia of famous trainers and gym leaders, people of that sort. But hey, whatever floated the boy's boat, and speaking of boy, May finally took notice of him. He was at the fear end of the room, leaned over a desk. He wore what looked like a red and black track. On his desk sat an odd white hat and a dark yellow backpack.

As soon as she saw that the Birch's kid was a boy, she blushed and felt butterflies emerge out from their chrysalides and flutter about in her stomach. She couldn't help it, and she noticed it had started to happen a lot more frequently in recent times. Certain male friends she used to play sports with back in Olivine had now started to make her knees feel weak and those butterflies began to flutter.

"Pokemon fully restored, items fully packed…" the boy muttered, trailing off as he straightened his back out and stood silent. Then, he slowly turned around to come face to face with May. Her cheeks grew even redder when she saw his face. He had soft features and pale skin complimented quite well by his raven colored hair. His eyes were a striking ruby red, a perfect contrast to her light blue, sapphire eyes.

"Hey! You… Who are you?" the boy finally spoke up. He caught May off guard, and she stumbled on her words.

"Uh…Oh, uh, my name's May. I'm your new neighbor. Just moved here today," May said, doing her best to speak casually and not give away the fact that she found the boy cute (although her red cheeks would betray that fact to anyone with a modicum of perception). Luckily for her, the boy was not.

"Oh, well it's nice meeting you May," the boy said as he held his hand out to her. "My name's Brendan."

"Nice to meet you Brendan," May replied, her cheeks still red.

"So you're my new neighbor huh, new neighbor…Hey yeah, I remember now. I heard about getting new neighbors, a gym leader's family. I thought you'd be a boy though."

"A boy, why'd you figure that?" May questioned as the blood in her cheeks started to recede, returning them to a normal state.

"Girls don't like battling," Brendan said simply.

"Is that so?" May replied, narrowing her eyes. "I bet I could make you eat those words."

"Excuse me?" Brendan said with an eyebrow raised, taking offense. "That sounds like a challenge. I got time, want to have a battle?"

May felt her stomach tighten in embarrassment.

"I uhh…I don't actually have a pokemon yet…"

Brendan snickered. "You don't even have a pokemon and you think you can take me in a match?"

"Just 'cause I don't have a-I'll have you know my dad taught me all kinds of things about battling!" May countered. "He's had me running battle drills since I was able to walk!"

"So what? That's like a month ago then, right?" Brendan replied with a smirk. "We'll see about your battling skills when you get actually get a pokemon."

"Fine, it's a challenge then," May replied with her arms on her hips. "Once I get my pokemon, I'll battle you."

"How about we pinkie swear on it?" Brendan said as he raised his pinkie up. "Just in case you get cold feet."

"That'll never happen, but fine," May said as she wrapped her pinkie around his. "Pinkie swear."

"Good!" Brendan said as they both removed their pinkies from one another. "I'm looking forward to beating you…Anyway; I got to run I've got to go help dad with fieldwork…" Brendan threw his backpack over his shoulder and placed an odd hat on his head that looked like a bit of white fluff sewed onto a headband. "Later May, catch you another time."

With that, he made his exit, but not before flashing May a quick smile. She noticed and felt her cheeks become warm once again.

"Catch you later," May whispered as a smile began to form onto her face.

"…Cocky jerk."

…

**_What's in the Bag?_**

Racing down the dirt trail, May eventually found the source of the ruckus: A burly man in a lab coat screaming for his life as a small, gray canine chased him around in circles, snapping at his behind.

"You there!" the man gasped out between breaths. "Y-You, you need to help me!"

"What do I do?" May said urgently

'YAOWWW!" the man cried out before he could answer May. The small canine pokemon had landed a good bite right onto one of the man's cheeks. The pain caused the man to leap high into the air and wrap his arms and legs tightly around the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Look, over there!" the man pointed towards the ground. May saw that there was a brown, canvas bag lying on the grass.

"There's three pokeballs inside! Each one contains a pokemon! Release one to help drive this poochyena away!"

"Alright," May nodded as she strode over to the canvas bag on the ground and reached inside. She could feel many notebooks and papers inside, but no...Wait, something smooth and cool to the touch grazed the back of her hand. It was a pokeball. May grasped the ball and pulled out of the bag. She took a quick moment to appreciate the craftsmanship of the pokeball; the sleek, shiny surface and the sturdy construction. It had been almost a month since she had been in a battling situation, and those were only mock battles with her father. This was her first, actual battle with a wild pokemon. She had been looking forward to this since she was only a little child and saw the older kids leaving their homes to embark on journeys of their very own. Granted, this isn't exactly how she pictured her first wild battle would go down, but she wasn't going to complain. In fact she didn't have the time to complain because the man in the lab coat needed her help. She couldn't let him down.

"Just hang in there a little longer, mister!" May exclaimed as she threw the pokeball out into the air. It opened up horizontally and let a red surge of energy escape from its bowels. The energy spilled onto the ground and formed into a small bird pokemon covered in orange, down fur.

Once her feet touched the soft ground underneath, the little pokemon chirped and bounced up and down happily, unaware of the serious situation unfolding at the very moment.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest!" May fawned in delight, she herself briefly forgetting the seriousness of the situation at hand. She bent at the knees to get a better look at the pokemon. It chirped lovingly at her.

"H-Hey, don't forget about me!" the man yelled out just as the poochyena snapped at him again.

"Oh right! Sorry," May apologized as she was brought back to reality. She straightened back up and looked down at the pokemon. "C'mon, we've got to help this man out."

The chick pokemon nodded and raced over to the enraged poochyena, almost stumbling over its own feet in the process, and swiped at the canine's back with its sharp talons.

The gray canine pokemon yelped in pain before turning around and laying his piercing glare onto the orange chick pokemon. He snarled and charged at the chick, tackling it squarely on the body with his head. The chick gasped as the air was knocked out of it, and fell onto the ground. As it tried to recover, the angry poochyena closed in until it was looming right over the orange bird.

"Look, he's close! Use your beak and peck him!" May suggested. The chick pokemon didn't hesitate and landed a swift peck right onto the poochyena's sensitive snout. The canine howled in pain before finally giving up and scampering into the surrounding underbrush.

"Whew," the man said, wiping the sweat off his brow before jumping off from the tree. He landed on his feet and walked over to May and the orange chick.

"Now that, that was close," the man said with an air of relief in his voice. "Thank you young lady," he smiled before turning his attention towards the little chick nudging at his feet, "and thank you as well torchic. You did great!"

"Torchic chirped happily, pleased at the favorable comment.

"Are you alright, sir?" May asked, pointing at the man's backside.

"Me, oh I'm fine now, thanks to you. And that..." the man peered behind himself to where the poochyena had bitten him. "...Well that will heal eventually. Anyway, now that danger's nowhere to be seen, let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Birch. I run the pokemon lab over in Littleroot."

"Wait, you're the professor!" May exclaimed. "I just met your family!"

"Oh, you just met them, eh?" Professor Birch said as he stroked his thick beard. "Well then you must be from the new family that's moved into town. I understand that you were supposed to get your very own pokemon back in Johto."

"Yeah..." May sighed with a glum look on her face. Torchic noticed this and walked up to her, chirping at her in an attempt to comfort her. May smiled down at the fire type, and as she did so, she instantly perked up once she remembered what her father had told her.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to get a pokemon from you?"

"Yes, that is correct," Professor Birch replied. "Your father has arranged for me to give you a starter pokemon to begin your journey with, and judging by how you kept such a cool head during that encounter with poochyena, I'd say you're ready. Besides, it seems you've got an inclination towards pokemon..."

Professor Birch looked down to see the happily chirping torchic nudging at May's shins.

"I guess I do!" May said with a smile as she also took notice of torchic.

"She's taken a liking to you," Professor Birch observed. He picked up torchic's pokeball and his canvas bag from the ground.

"Alright torchic, time to go back inside."

Torchic chirped in disappointment, but did not complain as she was recalled back into her pokeball. He placed the red and white sphere back into his bag and turned towards May.

"Well I'd say I've had enough excitement for one day," Professor Birch said as he threw the bag's straps over his shoulder. "How about we head back to Littleroot? C'mon, I'll walk you home."

May had to agree. It certainly had been an eventful day and she could already feel drowsiness creeping over her. She nodded at the professor and followed him down the trail back to Littleroot.

_**Eve of Summer**_

_The Neighborhood of Palmwood, Slateport City  
June 20__th__ 2183  
8:19 pm…_

A breeze blew in from the west. It was cold with a salt laden scent one would expect, as Palmwood sat right on Slateport's western shore. It proved a bit too cold for the recently shorn head of seventeen year old Maxie and forced him to pull up the hood of his sweater. His hair had been cut into a Mohawk and was consequently vulnerable to the elements. He needed time to get used to it, along with the responsibilities this hairstyle had bestowed upon him.

His older brother was dead. Recently slain by the Harbor Park Gang on the east side of Slateport, it was up to Maxie to take his brother's place, whether he liked it or not.

He didn't like it, not one bit.

Yet here he was. Mohawk atop his head, the brand new leader of the Palmwood set of the 30s. His world had changed forever. His hopes and dreams were dashed under the overwhelming tide of obligation.

He wanted to run, run so far away. Run until he couldn't stop, but if he did he'd never be able to come back. He'd be a coward, a traitor, and his ultimate fate would be a corpse face down in the gutter to be hauled off and forgotten. Besides, where could he run to, where? Where wouldn't he feel the unbearable ache that had taken root in his heart? There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. His very soul had been fouled, and all that he could do now was go forward with the path laid before him.

One last night before summer began. It was oddly unremarkable. Maxie could hear the faint crashing of waves hitting the shore intermingled with the usual sounds of the neighborhood's nightlife. The sky was a lovely shade of indigo, a visually stunning yet somewhat solemn backdrop to the silhouettes of the massive palms that lined the neighborhood streets. Silent watchers of the streets' many sins; they saw all the hate, all the blood spilled by its inhabitants. They didn't sway, despite the wind. They paused in anticipation of the red summer ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Planting the Flag**_

_The Coral Gardens Projects  
Neighborhood of Palmwood, Slateport City  
June 21__st__ 2183  
7:45 am…_

…**And it's looking like summer will be kicking off with another glorious Hoenn day! Clear skies are predicted throughout the day, with a high of eighty seven degrees.**

**In other news, renovations have just been finished for the Petalburg City Gym. Just yesterday we had the chance to interview newly appointed gym leader, Norman Maple, on his aspirations for his new gym and what kind of challenge may be in store for the aspiring trainers looking to challenge him for a coveted, pokemon league, Balance Badge. However, today our local news team will be given an exclusive tour through the Petalburg City Gym. That and much more coming up next after our commercial break…**

"Not much more, man. Least for today,"

"Orale, that's gonna be a bomb ass placaso, man!"

It had outta be. Maxie had been in the chair since six o clock, and this was only the outline. He had just about enough of sitting around and not moving, or the constant blabbering of his acquaintance, Tabitha, or as he was more commonly known as, Big Happy (on account of how fat and jolly he was, and the fact that he hated his real name). He was an alright guy in small doses, but Maxie couldn't stand him for too long. He had been more of his brother's friend anyway, although Maxie had no idea how he had been able to stand the guy. Hell, he had no idea how the tattoo artist could stay focused with Big Happy always chiming in every minute about something or another. It definitely spoke to the man's professionalism and experience, when it came to tattoos at least.

Apparently the guy had been doing it for years. Said he started when he got sent to the joint way back then, even before his brother's day. One needle is all it took inside, and he kept the tradition alive even when he got out. Him and his one needle had tatted countless 30s and Coral Gardens gang members. Only the most serious and hardcore gang members got tattoos displaying their gang allegiances and the tribes of old. However, for those chosen to be the leader of a particular set, the big, bad 'shot caller', it was mandatory for them to get tattoos. They, along with the Mohawk that denoted a gang member's position as leader, signified to enemy, ally, and everyone in between exactly where this person stood and who his allegiances were bound to.

Targets essentially, constant reminders as to the life they now led.

"Ora, done for now," the tattoo artist rasped out as he stepped back from his work to allow Maxie to stand up. Once on his feet, Maxie looked down onto his body to observe the artist's work. Across his chest written in black ink was the outline of **30s**, while across his torso read** Palmwood**.

"That's some firme ink, man. Just like your brother, eh," Big Happy chuckled as he nudged Maxie's shoulder.

"Yeah homes, it's pretty good," Maxie replied a bit coldly. "Make some Harbor Park chumps think twice, no doubt."

"For sure, ese. Last thing those fuckers will see," Big Happy chuckled in agreement as they left the tattoo artist's apartment. Outside the sun was already out full force. The warmth felt good against his bare skin.

"Your brother would be proud, man."

Maxie was sure he would. That's what bothered him.

"Come on, let's go pick up your girl," Maxie replied simply as they made their way through the gardens. They may have been here before, but the damn place was so big it was almost impossible not to get turned around in the projects. To the unfamiliar, the projects were a veritable maze of apartments covered in gang graffiti and elaborate murals depicting tribal art and glorification of ancient magma culture. The twisting pathways and the flamboyant colors of the murals lulled trespassers deeper into the bowels of the projects, deeper into the heart of the Coral Garden Gang's territory. Enemies never left alive, and only the younger, stupider gang members out to make a name for themselves ventured into the projects in attempts to deface the murals. Even the cops avoided the place.

Luckily Maxie and Big Happy were not enemies. The two walked past various Coral Gardens gang members that were either too preoccupied with activities such as fixing up their cars or lifting weights to notice him. Others posted around the buildings and courtyard simply gave approving nods, which Maxie returned.

Why was this? The reason was simple: The 30s and Coral Gardens were bound by a mutual alliance. It was one of the very few surviving truces between the various magma gangs in Slateport. Long ago they had all been united (as were the aquas gangs with each other), but time has a way of eroding bonds; the original purpose of the gangs long forgotten to petty territorial and monetary rivalry. The 30s and Coral Gardens were fortunate enough to develop strong, lasting bonds through their close proximity and mutual hatred for the neighboring and much larger Harbor Park Gang.

Maxie and Big Happy finally made it to their ride. It was a red, four door convertible that belonged to Maxie's dead brother. Maxie took the front seat while Big Happy took shotgun. Maxie turned the ignition and the convertible came to life with a mighty roar of its exhaust. The radio came to life as well, playing Lisa Lisa and the Cult Jam's _I Wonder if I Take You Home_. The two then drove off to pick up Big Happy's girlfriend.

_**May vs. Brendan: Round 1**_

_Route 103  
June 21__st__ 2183  
10:47 am…_

"Damn, too far out today…"

Brendan put down his binoculars and shielded his eyes with his free hand as he peered across the horizon. He enjoyed watching the wailmer that resided nearby. In the morning they preferred to play towards the warmer, shallow waters near the shoreline before the day progressed and the farther, deeper waters became warm enough for them. Unfortunately Brendan was a little too late and the wailmer had already gone farther out.

That was alright though. It was too beautiful a day to be disappointed, and the beach looked absolutely majestic under the hot, Hoenn sun. The surrounding evergreens made a perfect backdrop for the shimmering ocean. Their healthy pine needles danced gently as they surrendered to the cool sea breeze blowing in from the east.

Just as Brendan had taken in a deep breath of the salty, ocean air, he heard the crunching of sand underfoot approaching from behind. He turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see the figure approaching him.

"I'm surprised to see you here!" Brendan said with a friendly smile on his face. "Didn't take you long to start exploring your new stomping grounds, eh?"

"I guess not," May replied, flashing him a smile of her own. "Actually, your dad asked me to come get you. He said you love doing field work around here, so it'd be the best place to start looking."

"Wait, my dad sent you?" Brendan replied puzzled. "That's like really irresponsible of him. You don't even have your own pokemon yet to come this deep into Route 103…"

That was when Brendan caught a certain expression form onto her face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, excitement maybe? Whatever it was, he thought it looked kind of cute. At least he would have _if_ he had a crush on her. He definitely didn't though, not even the slightest bit.

"That's just the thing, Brendan. I'm not alone here. I got a little friend to watch my back…And I'm not talking about you, shorty," May replied, mocking his height before reaching behind to present to him a pokeball. "I have my own pokemon now! So cool, right? It's the torchic I used to save your dad's butt yesterday…literally."

"Oh wow, that's great May!" Brendan exclaimed as he looked on at the pokeball. "So dad lent you torchic, huh…Hey wait a sec, I'm not that short!"

"You are compared to me," May snickered.

"Whatever, boys mature later anyway. Enjoy it while you can," Brendan replied, giving off a false aura of aloofness that May saw right through.

"Boys never mature," May scoffed back. "But anyway, now that I have my own pokemon, I was thinking about that promise I made to you yesterday…"

Brendan knew where she was going. He smirked and nodded his head.

"Oh I remember. Well, let's not waste any time then," Brendan said as he took a few steps backwards. "I can't wait to be your first…defeat!"

"Fat chance," May replied as she also took a few steps back. "I'm gonna make you eat your words. Come on out torchic!"

May released torchic from the red and white sphere. The fire type stood in front of her trainer, looking down curiously at the sand beneath her before shifting focus onto Brendan. She chirped happily at him, as he was a familiar presence to her and she was not yet aware that she was getting ready to battle.

"Hey TorTor, nice to see you," Brendan said as he reached for his own pokeball. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kick your butt right now."

That immediately caused the fire chick to narrow her eyes at him and stomp her feet into the sand to brace herself for action.

"C'mon, no hard feelings. I'll make it up to you with some snacks!" Brendan promised as he threw out his own pokeball. Out of the ball came a red surge of energy that composed itself into a green, bipedal gecko pokemon with red markings covering his belly and lower jaw. The pokemon, known as treecko, yawned and stretched his arms out languidly. Apparently he was not aware he was about to partake in a battle either. That changed when he noticed torchic glaring daggers at him and Brendan. Once he noticed this, he slapped his face a few times and shook his head vigorously to dust the cobwebs out of his head.

"Since you're the beginner, May, I'll let you have the first move," Brendan called out, but May was not one to be patronized.

"What? No, forget that. I'm no beginner, I've battle before!" May protested. "_You,_ how about _you_ take the first move. _You'll_ need it."

"Fine by me, treecko use pound!" Brendan instructed. The once sluggish treecko took both May and torchic by surprise with his alarming speed. In no time he had closed the distance between himself and torchic, and delivered a mighty smack with his thick tail. Torchic was struck straight across the face with such force that she was sent tumbling across the sand.

"Great job, treecko!"

Treecko looked back at Brendan with a smile on his face, pleased with himself. Unfortunately this caused him not to notice how quickly torchic was able to recover. As soon as she stopped tumbling, she sat up and shot a barrage of fiery embers straight towards the wood gecko.

Treecko's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way of torchic's ember attack. However, torchic did not let up and continued to fire embers as she got back onto her feet.

"Just keep it up, treecko!" Brendan called out, a tad bit worried at treecko's predicament. "You're doing a great job dodging them!"

May noticed that this was true and decided to change tactics and utilize torchic's ember in a better way.

"Don't aim at treecko, torchic!" May called out. "Pepper the ground around him. In fact, cover as much of the field as you can!"

Torchic nodded and followed May's orders. She lifted her head and hacked out a powerful barrage of fiery embers that scattered all across the sandy battlefield.

"Great job, torchic!" May complimented. She looked over at Brendan and noticed beads of sweat forming across his forehead.

"_Damn, this isn't something I expected_," Brendan muttered under his breath before turning his attention back to treecko. "Alright, we can't win like this. We gotta take the battle up close. You gotta go right up to her again!"

Treecko looked at Brendan, then at the ember covered battlefield. He sighed and charged toward torchic, doing his best to avoid the specks of ember. This proved quite difficult; especially at the speed treecko was going. By the time he reached torchic, his feet throbbed from the burns the embers had inflicted on him. It made his actions sloppy and predictable. He threw his tail half heartedly at torchic and she was able to dodge the attack with ease. Soon after treecko fell to the ground, clutching his burning feet as he blew on them to try and ease the pain. It didn't really help, but it was enough for him to be able to opened his eyes slightly and see torchic looming over him. She lifted her leg and placed her talon on his arm to keep him from moving before delivering a mighty peck right on his cheek. The super effective attack knocked treecko out.

"What? No!" Brendan cried out in disbelief. "How?"

"HA! Told you I'd make you eat your words!" May laughed. "I'm no slouch, Brendan, but you didn't listen!"

"Oh whatever, you got lucky," Brendan huffed as he recalled treecko back into his pokeball, but not before pulling out another. "But it's not over yet, May. I still got one more!"

"Hey that's not fair! I only have one pokemon!" May protested.

"So? If you're such a great trainer, you'd have no problem taking on another pokemon. Especially when you _claim_ you've been battling since you can walk," Brendan shot back, before growing a smirk on his face. "Hmmm, maybe you're right though. Perhaps it is too much for a girl to handle."

That did the trick.

"Alright, shorty. Let's do it then," May growled. "Send out your next pokemon, we'll wipe the floor with 'em!"

"With pleasure!" Brendan replied as he threw out his final pokeball. Out of the red and white sphere was a small, blue, quadruped pokemon with a fin on his head and for a tail.

"Alright mudkip, douse the battlefield with your water gun!" Brendan instructed. Mudkip did as he was told and got busy extinguishing the embers with powerful blasts of water.

"While he's busy, whittle away at him with ember!" May said. Torchic opened her beak and began to pelt mudkip with fiery projectiles. It didn't do much to damage mudkip, hell it barely made him wince, but it gave torchic a chance to start getting closer to mudkip.

"Now that the fire's extinguished, give torchic a blast!" Brendan yelled. Mudkip opened his mouth, aimed it at torchic, and shot a jet of water at the fire type. It hit its mark and caused her to land right on her rump. The attack took quite a bit out of her, as it was super effective against her, but she still hung on. Frustrated, Brendan decided to end the battle once and for all.

"She's almost done for, tackle her!"

Mudkip wasted no time and charged at torchic. The wet sand did nothing to slow him, as he was adapted to live in muddy environments. He got closer and closer, it wouldn't be long now. His lowered head would soon crash into torchic and end-

"Quickly torchic, peck him! He's running at top speed!"

Torchic mustered up all the strength she could and threw her head forward just as mudkip slammed into her. The chick's beaks struck right in the middle of the mudfish pokemon's head.

The two pokemon rolled together along the sand, a tangled mess. Surprisingly they both still remained conscious. However, they were in no condition to continue battling. All they could muster were weak swipes towards each other.

"Torchic that's enough, return!" May said as she recalled torchic back into her pokeball. "You did amazing. Get some rest."

"You too, mudkip," Brendan said as he too recalled his pokemon. "Totally bitchin' out there."

Once Brendan had clipped mudkip's pokeball onto his belt, he approached May.

"So May, how do we judge that one?" Brendan inquired. "I'm thinking a draw, right?"

"No way, I beat your treecko! That ought to count as a win for me," May protested.

"So what? Couldn't beat mudkip. You're the one who recalled torchic first too!" Brendan pointed out. "I've got no doubt in my mind that if that battle went longer, my buddy mudkip would've won."

"Oh no way, you're outta your mind, Brendan," May replied. "But fine. If it protects your fragile _little_ ego, I'll compromise and call it a draw. Next time you won't get so lucky though…"

"Next time no recalling early," Brendan spat back. "…Though I'll admit it, May, you're not too shabby. At least better than I expected."

"WAY better," May replied with a chuckled. "Come on. Let's head back home. Your dad seemed really excited about whatever he wants to show us."

"Sure, let's go…" Brendan said as he and May started to leave the beach.

"…But before we go home, we out to make a stop at the pokemon center in Oldale. Our pokemon deserve some healing and rest."

May nodded her head. "You betcha."

May and Brendan then left the beach behind and got back on the path towards Oldale and eventually Littleroot.

_**The Pokedex**_

_Prof. Birch's Laboratory  
Littleroot  
June 21__st__ 2183  
11:45 am…_

After making a quick stop to heal their pokemon, May and Brendan eventually made their way back to Littleroot. As they approached the laboratory, May reached for the door, but found that Brendan had beaten her to it. He opened the door wide and nodded for her to enter. She raised her eyebrow, about ready to tell him she could open the door for herself, but she stopped when she looked at Brendan's face. There was no smirk, smile, or leer fouling his face. The gesture was genuine, friendly one.

"Thanks, Brendan," May smiled as she struggled to hide her slowly reddening cheeks as she walked through.

"No problemo," Brendan said simply as he followed behind. May looked back at him again and flashed him a smile. He was really quite the gentlemen, surprisingly. Brendan returned the gesture nonchalantly as the two ventured further into Prof. Birch's lab.

Echoing through the unkept hallway decorated with a single, dying fern was Nena's _99Luftballons_. It originated from the end of the hallway where Prof. Birch's Private office was located. The closer they got, the louder the music got.

"Dad says he works best with music," Brendan chuckled as he pushed the door open, holding it once again for May. This caused her cheeks to fluster once again as a smile reflexively crept back onto her face.

"Ha, well you know I'm the same way," May replied, playing with her hair by twirling it around her finger. This caught Brendan's eyes, and this time it was his cheeks turn to grow red. He didn't know why, but he found it quite cute, almost innocent. Not knowing what to say or do, he instinctively smiled and let a short, lone chuckle escape his throat. The two then went quiet, staring into each others'eyes as May bit her lower lip to relieve the rising tension coming from the rapid beating of her excited heart. God, she could've swore the darn thing could be heard through her chest.

Unfortunately, the (albeit brief) moment was interrupted by Prof. Birch. He had been too busy scribbling his research finding into his notebook and humming along to the song before finally noticing the two standing in the doorway.

"Oh good, you're both here," Prof. Birch said simply as he lowered the volume on the radio. "I figured you'd be conducting fieldwork."

"You know me, dad," Brendan chuckled. "Unfortunately for me I was too little too late and missed the wailmers."

"That's fine, my boy. There's always next time," Prof. Birch replied as he stood up from his desk. "And next time you see 'em, you'll have a much more useful tool than a simple pencil and notebook. The reason I asked May to bring you over here is because I have a special present for the both of you…"

Prof. Birch pulled open the drawer and pulled out two rectangular, red devices.

"These two devices are known in the scientific community as electronic pokemon encyclopedias, but most people call 'em pokedexes," Prof. Birch informed the two. "They automatically record data from pokemon you encounter in the wild or elsewhere!"

"Wow, so cool!" Brendan exclaimed as the professor handed him one.

"Thanks professor," May said as Prof. Birch handed her the second.

"You're very welcome, the both of you," Prof. Birch replied. "But I ought to be thanking the both of you. I'm giving you both these pokedexes to help me with my research on the diversity of pokemon populations here in Hoenn. Since you'll both be starting your journeys' today, it's a perfect opportunity to get those 'dexes loaded with information."

"Don't sweat it dad, we'll get these pokedexes completed!" Brendan proclaimed. "…Well at least I'm sure _I_ will."

May flashed him a quick frown before the good professor continued.

"It would definitely help a lot," Prof. Birch chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "In fact, the pokedexes will be a great help for the both of you since you'll also be able to view whatever data the pokedex collects…Well a simplified summary of the data it collects, but useful nonetheless…_Unless they still've got those damn bugs…_"

"What was that, professor?" May asked.

"Wha? Oh nothing, nothing at all…" Prof. Birch replied. "Anyway, I trust you two will be very careful with these devices. Now go off and start your journeys', kids! You've got a lot in store for you, so be sure to stay safe and always look out for each other, okay?"

"Hey, for sure, dad," Brendan said. "I'll keep an eye out for her. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself," May replied matter-of-factly.

"Well there you have it," Prof. Birch said to himself before waving the two off. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to see you for. Good luck you two!"

May and Brendan both nodded and quickly exited the laboratory, eager to begin their adventures.

_**Initiation**_

_The Neighborhood of Palmwood, Slateport City  
June 21__st__ 2183  
10:30 pm…_

"The game is blackjack," Maxie muttered, uncaring of whether or not the boy across the dimly lit table heard him over Yarbrough and Peoples' _Guilty_, or the loud cacophony of voices and clanking beer bottles that came from the party outside.

"Pull up a chair if you're in, homes,"

"You know me, ese. I'm always down for the shit man," the boy, a kid of around fourteen years old, said eagerly as Maxie slid two cards towards him. He pulled up a chair and took a quick peek at his cards before turning his attention towards Maxie.

"Ain't you in the soccer team or some shit?" Maxie replied dismissively as the other gangsters around the table chuckled in response.

"Aw come on, Flaco. I've thrown my hands, homes," the boy replied earnestly. "I'm ready to join, man. I'm down to represent the hood."

"Down to represent the hood, huh," Maxie chuckled under his breath, practically rolling his eyes at the boy. He looked down at his cards and raised an eyebrow.

"Hit me."

One of the gangsters slid him a card, and he flipped it over. It was a nine of hearts.

"Twenty," Maxie said simply as he threw down his five of clubs and six of spades. He looked at the others around the table. "Come on, let's see 'em."

"No chingues"  
"Fuck man…"  
"Got nothing, homes"

There was only one hand left unchecked. All eyes were then laid onto the boy.

"What you got, chavalito?" Maxie said as he leaned forward towards the boy on the other side. The boy, tense, looked back and forth at all the older boys now staring at him. He finally laid his eyes back onto Maxie, and with a nervous chuckle laid his hand on the table.

It was a King of Diamonds, a Queen of Hearts, and an Ace of Spades.

"Orale, twenty one," Maxie said, nodding in approval. "I guess it's your lucky night, kid."

Maxie then gestured at the boy and two of the older gangsters at the table stood up. The boy stood up as well just as he was thrust onto the floor by one of the gangsters. He quickly tried to stand back up, but a swift kick to the chest slammed him back down onto the hardwood floor. The two gangsters then proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of the prospective gang member. He tried to fight back, but the older, more experienced gangsters overwhelmed him. They crushed his nose and busted his lip and the side of his right eye. Their heavy hands battered his chest, arms, and stomach without mercy. The savage beating was punctuated with one last kick straight to solar plexus that knocked the boy's wind straight out of his lungs.

"Alright that's enough. Let the little vato up," Maxie said calmly as the two gangsters each took an arm and pulled the boy up onto his feet. He panted heavily, spitting out a thick wad of bloody saliva.

"Tough little fucker, I'll give you that," Maxie said with a smirk. "Alright, homes, you're in. You're three oh."

"Orale wey!" one of the gangsters said as the ruffled the boy's head. "You're treintas now."

"Yeah, took that shit like a champ, man," The other gang member said as he slapped the boy's back and grabbed his chin. "Mira, this kid's got a fucking steel chin, que no?"

"La neta," Maxie said approvingly as he grabbed a beer bottle and cracked it open. He handed it to the boy who took a long swig from the bottle before slamming it onto the table.

Maxie smiled an insincere smile. Another life taken.


End file.
